Upside Down
'Upside Down '''is the 1st song on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. The song is performed by Ross Lynch and is performed in two episodes of Austin & Ally. It was written and produced by Alex Cantrall, Jeff Hoeppner and Matt Wong. Lyrics Always get this funny feeling Every time you come around It’s like I’m walking on the ceiling Both feet off the ground And it’s all right To feel so left upside down Like I’m losing my head ‘Cause I know where my heart belongs With you again So I say, “Hey” I’m crazy into you And I say, “Hey” Every minute’s overdue And I can’t wait No I don’t care I’ll do what it takes Driving all night Catch the first flight just to see you I’ll explain You got me, like, upside down You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around I can’t believe you’re here I was looking in the crowd But you’re here now You standing there I swear my world is turned around You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) I’m upside down Tell me how I’m supposed to Act like everything’s okay? It’s like a jump without a parachute Right into a tidal wave I’m so mixed up There’s no doubt You got me Feeling like I’m inside out It’s funny when I’m here with you I wouldn’t change a thing So I say “Hey” I’m crazy into you And I say “Hey” Every minute’s overdue And I can’t wait No I don’t care I’ll do what it takes Driving all night Catch the first flight just to see you I’ll explain You got me, like, upside down You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around I can’t believe you’re here I was looking in the crowd But you’re here now You standing there I swear my world is turned around You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) I’m upside down Got me spinning From the moment, you walked in the room Girl I’ll admit it There’s nothing I can do if fall for you Oh you got me, like, upside down Oh you got me, like, upside down Hey! You got me, like, upside down You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around I can’t believe you’re here I was looking in the crowd But you’re here now You standing there I swear my world is turned around You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) Oh woah You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) Woah Upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) Oh Woah I’m upside down Trivia *The song is performed acoustically in Princess & Prizes'' and regular in Videos & Villians. Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Ross Lynch